


The Red Rowan

by netherprince



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, FakeHaus, M/M, Vampires, Werepires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netherprince/pseuds/netherprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawrence takes his buddy Peake, a newly made werepire, out for a completely and totally casual drink between platonic pals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Rowan

It's a funny thing, being a vampire. It always tends to draw even the most isolated ones together. After all, even bats make their clouds. 

Lawrence supposes that's why it makes at least a bit of sense why he's able to lead a new bat under his arm, leading him to his favourite bar. What else are you supposed to do with a new friend, right? "Peake, you gotta not stay in. Like, I know I start getting jittery if I'm left alone for more than a day, but you're- Y'know, the biggest fuzz ball I know. Wolves need friends." Matt deigns to shoot him a look from under his shaggy eyebrows, but he doesn't seem too mad. After all, he doesn't bear his teeth. 

God, what teeth, though.

"Listen, it's going to be great! They serve all kinds of blood types- except O stuff, but that's needed for, you know, doctor people. They don't donate that stuff often. But that's fine, it tastes awful." Rambling is so easy to do with Peake. It's what happens when people don't talk much. At least Matt is physical, showing he's listening with a furry cheek rubbing against his arm. "You know, this is why I like you. You're like a cat." 

At least the bar is just a short hop away from their building. Kovic was good like that, picking a place near the only werewolf-friendly bloodbar in Los Santos; guess it's what happens when two- now three- of your top men are vampires. _The Red Rowan_  is the safest place for just about any monster to lounge, even rare ones like Peake. Werepires aren't the usual stock, so it's nice to see a place that'll let a guy have a drink. Lawrence can't think of a better place to drag the poor guy. 

He pushes the door open to let Peake in, and is grateful the place is half-dead. Good thing about Tuesdays, no one goes out. Not unless you want to keep a low profile. "Hey, Burnie!" He calls to the bartender, ushering Matt towards the back. "I need a bottle of my regular, my buddy needs a taste of the Good Life, yeah?" His boss's boss, working at a bar. The place is owned by the Teeth, anyways, so he guesses it makes sense... But it's hard to stay casual. "Don't stare at the B-man," Lawrence mumbles at Matt, getting him to sit. 

"He works here?" At last, Peake talks, fangs glinting in the low, red lights. The tension is back in him, and Larr grunts, reaching out to rub his arm. "I didn't know we'd be seeing-"

"Peake. You and me are going out for a drink. We're gonna have some nice wine and chill out. Burnie is our bartender. That's it." The higher ups always get Matt nervous. The only limelight he enjoys comes in orange and red, his own explosions. "Just you and me." Lawrence smiles, gently squeezing his arm, and Peake slowly returns it. 

The nod comes after, and Peake brightens up, gently shrugging off the hand so he can stretch. "Yeah. Okay. I'm fine." Matt smiling always leaves everyone feeling like prey for a minute, but Lawrence just props himself on his elbow and smiles back, tilting as the wine comes in.

\--

The bottle is over half empty between the both of them, and they no longer take up two booths. Just the one, because Lawrence has an arm around Peake, and they only really need one glass. It's while Lawrence is drinking that he gets startled, a warm voice by his ear. "Larr, are you trying to take me on a date? Are you wining me?" A beat, while he fumbles, nearly spitting out his drink, and Peake keeps talking. "And you're dining me. You're, uh... wining and dining me all at once. That feels like cheating."

"You're the- You're the one whining, you dummy!" Lawrence laughs, but it's forced and fake, and he's thankful for the fact that vampires have a hard time flushing, right up to the point where Peake shoves his nose right up against his neck and _breathes._

"And you're lying. Whuff, you forgot I'm a werewolf that fast." It's time to be humble, he supposes. Maybe honest.  

Lawrence swallows, unsteady, as he swishes the wine around the glass. Matt takes it to take a sip, and Larr comforts himself with listening to his tail swish. He's not mad. He's just... Curious sounding. "Maybe this is sort of a... pre-date. Y'know, I like you," the words almost sound hoarse, "And I wanted to see if you were... okay with this, before asking you out." A moment's longer hesitation, while Peake raises an eyebrow, and Lawrence pushes out the last of his confessions. "And I'm, you know, I know Bruce and James like you, and... You guys were close, and me and Adam are. Dating? But open? And I didn't know if you were-" 

Matt pushes closer into his side, so close he has to actually hold him instead of lazily protecting. "I've only not dated you vampires and Adam. Me and the pack are... Still a pack. But I wouldn't have come if I didn't guess." Peake hisses- oh, he was trying to bite his lip, like all cute shy boys do. Larr sees the thick, freshened blood on Peake's mouth, and licks it up out of instinct. He's stuck in feeding mode, and doesn't realize that Matt was trying to goad him into it until there's a hand on the nape of his neck, lips working against his, and oh. 

Alright. 

Lawrence cedes to it with a chirp, pulling Peake a little closer, and his free hand goes to one of the fluffy ears werewolves always sport because it's so soft and he's wanted to, okay? It's not a long kiss by any means, just long enough to be more than chaste and more than a peck by the time that Matt laughs and nuzzles up to him, come out of his shell. He's got so many freckles that Larr is stuck staring, fingers smoothing down to stroke his soft cheek. "Spoole said you were a cute kisser," Peake mumbles, and all Lawrence can do is start laughing. 

"Well then," he manages, once he can stop, "I guess you'll just have to get a lot of proof on that, huh?" 


End file.
